Kirby's Dream Land (2016 film)
'Kirby's Dream Land '''is a film based on the popular ''Kirby franchise released in 2016. Plot In the peaceful land of Dream Land, a band of thieves have been stealing things from the innocent civilians. A small pink creature, Kirby, decides that the people of Dream Land need justice. Kirby decides to go to the thieves' hideout, Mt. Dedede, and get all of the stolen items back. His adventure starts in the Green Greens. Upon his arrival to the Green Greens, he is ambushed by a pack of Bronto Burts. They run off, so he follows them. After a while, he gets lost. He wanders around and runs into a bomb-wielding stranger, who says his name is Poppy Bros Sr. Kirby asks for directions to Mt. Dedede, and Poppy Bros Sr. says he came to stop Kirby from reaching the mountain. He battles Kirby, who dodges all of his attacks. Eventually, Kirby defeats him. Kirby continues his adventure, and meets a tree with a face. The tree tells Kirby that his name is Whispy Woods, and that he cannot let Kirby continue his adventure. Kirby says he has to get back the stolen items, and Whispy decides that, if Kirb can beat him in a fight, Kirby can continue to Mt. Dedede. The two have a brief fight, and eventually Kirby defeats him. Whispy lets Kirby continue, and Kirby does. Kirby then makes it to Castle Lololo, where he meets Lololo & Lalala. The two offer him dinner, seeing how hungry he looks. Kirby eats dinner with the two strangers, who seem very nice, until they ask him what brough him to their castle. Kirby answers by telling them that he is on a mission to retrieve the stolen items from Mt. Dedede. Lololo and Lalala then take Kirby's food before he's even done eating it, and tell him to come with them. They bring him to the dungeon, where they lock him up and tell him that they can't let him go to Mt. Dedede. Kirby, confused, asks why. They tell him it's because they're one of the thieves. Kirby is shocked by this. Later that night, with Lololo and Lalala gone, Kirby manages to break out of the dungeon. He sneaks out of the castle and continues his mission to Mt. Dedede. Kirby eventually discovers the Float Islands, and meets the "queen" of the Float Islands, a blimp-like creature named Kabula. Kabula challenges Kirby to a duel. The two have a battle, and Kabula gets the upper hand by using a cannon attached to her underside. Before she manages to defeat Kirby, he uses his trademark ability: he sucks Kabula into his mouth. He spits Kabula back out, sending her flying into a nearby tree. Kirby's adventure continues as he reaches the Bubbly Clouds, where he comes face to face with Kracko, a spiky cloud creature. Kracko tells Kirby that he has been informed about him, and that he is now prepared to face Kirby. The two have an epic battle, and in the end, Kirby wins. Kirby then continues his adventure, and reaches Mt. Dedede. In Mt. Dedede, he is attacked by Lololo and Lalala. He defeats the two, and continues through the treacherous maze of death traps. He is suddenly attacked by Poppy Bros Sr. again. He defeats him as well and continues. Next, he fights Kracko again. After that, he faces Whispy Woods again, too. Next, he must face Kabula. With all the villains defeated, he enters the room where all of the stolen items are being kept, only to be suddenly attacked by the leader of the thieves.... King Dedede! After what is the longest battle in the entire film, Kirby manages to defeat Dedede, and uses a Warp Star to get back to his home town with all of the stolen items. He gives everybody their things back. The people of Dream Land throw a party to celebrate the defeat of the thieves, and as the film ends, Kirby can be seen up in the sky riding on a Warp Star. Sequel ElectricMayhem is working on a sequel, titled "Kirby's Dream Land 2". Ownership Write the second section of your page here. Category:Films Category:Articles by ElectricMayhem Category:Kirby Films Category:Fan Films Category:Kirby (series) Category:2016